Here For You
by naturallysadie
Summary: Melissa is upset. Will Jackson be there to help her out? Set after Captain Russell's boat burns. Jackson/Melissa


**MELISSA'S VIDEO DIARY**

Everything is building up. Abby and I were going to sail off to find help, but once again our plan failed. As we were stealing the boat from Captain Russell we heard him coming and had to put it back. Of course Eric had to leave the fire starter in the boat. I don't blame Eric. We were all in a rush because we didn't want Captain Russell hurting us. Now we have no boat. We have a crazy man after us. Ian's leg is hurt, and I'm also worried about Nathan, Daley, Lex, and Taylor.

**NORMAL POV**

Melissa began to cry. She was worried about everything. She was always helping others, and never helping herself. Finally she just snapped. She didn't want anyone to see her like this, so she ran into the jungle and cried behind a tree.

**JACKSON'S VIDEO DIARY**

Great!! Just great!! The boat is gone!! There goes that plan. To tell you the truth, I'm kind of glad. I was worried about Mel. What if I never got to see her again. Ok I guess I like her...a lot. Mel is always helping us..and I honestly don't know what I'd do without her. But I got to go look for some fruit.

**NORMAL POV**

"We are in so much trouble," Mel cried to herself, "No boat, Ian's hurt, and o yah, a crazy man is probably going to kill us all."

Mel didn't like to let people know when she was upset, and therefore she was grateful for the fact that there was many trees to hide behind. Eventually Melissa cried herself to sleep.

Jackson was wandering through the jungle looking for fruit.

"If I don't find some fruit soon, we won't have anything to eat for supper."

He continued walking, and eventually saw some in a tree about 100 feet away. As he got closer he saw strands of black hair sticking out the sides of the tree.

Jackson stopped in front of the tree and saw that Melissa was sleeping against the tree, with a tear-stained face. He sat down beside her, and gazed at how beautiful she looked when she slept.

"Mel," Jackson whispered.

"Mom, just one more minute," yawned Melissa, as she cuddled up to Jackson's arm as if it was her blanket.

Jackson laughed to himself. He thought she was adorable and he enjoyed the feeling of her cuddling with him. He began nudging her, and her eye lids slowly opened. Once she realized that it was not her mom by her, but instead Jackson, she quickly let go of him.

"Jackson," Melissa said with beat red cheeks, "I'm so sorry, I didn't realize you were there."

"It's okay," Jackson replied while laughing, You thought I was your blanket I guess."

"O my gosh, I'm so sorry. How embarrassing."

Mel blushed and looked the other way.

Jackson lightly touched her shoulder and said, "Mel it's okay, it was funny."

"Easy for you to say. You weren't the one grabbing onto someone's arm, while sleeping," Melissa laughed.

"I need a good laugh, and besides I thought it was cute."

Melissa's cheeks turned the deepest red possible, and quickly changed the subject.

"So what are you out here for anyways," she asked.

"Oh, I was just looking for some fruit."

"Find any?"

Jackson looked up. "Yup. But then I found you."

"Oh. I see"

"What are you doing out here?"

"Just thinking I guess, and apparently sleeping and grabbing a hold of your arm."

Jackson laughed.

"What were you thinking about?"

"Everything, I guess."

"Have you been crying," Jackson asked concerned.

"No! Why would you think that?" Mel quickly replied.

"You have tear stains on your cheeks. Mel, what's wrong?"

"I don't know. Everything I guess. We have no boat anymore, Ian's hurt, and Captain Russell is probably going to kill us all."

Melissa couldn't take it any longer. She began to cry. Jackson hated seeing her like this. He engulfed her in a hug. She clung to his back.

"I'm so sorry," Mel cried,I'm burdening you with my problems."

Jackson looked her in the eye. "Mel, it's okay! You are always helping me, and everyone else here. It's okay to be upset."

"I'm just so scared."

"It'll be okay. No matter what I'll be there for you. We will find another way of getting rescued. Ian's leg will get better. And I will protect you from Crazy Captain Russell."

"Thanks Jackson."

"Anytime, and I mean that. When you're upset come to me, okay?"

"Okay."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Jackson was still holding Melissa, and eventually they both fell asleep.

When they woke up Melissa's head was in Jackson's lap. She quickly got off of him, and blushed a deep red. Jackson thought this was adorable.

"You know what?" Jackson asked.

"What?" replied Mel

"I'm glad that the boat burned."

"What! Why?"

"Because, I would miss you too much, and I would worry everyday that I may never get to see your cute face again."

Mel smiled at him

"I would miss you too."

Jackson couldn't resist. He kissed her, and afterwards they were both smiling.

"I love you Mel."

"I love you too."

And with that, they went in for another kiss.

"What about that fruit?" asked Mel

"Who cares!"

Melissa and Jackson laughed and began to kiss again.


End file.
